Kongou/Advanced Information
Battle Information Short Blades: *Using high piercing damage blade are the easiest way to kill a Kongou. *Attacking the torso or arms will dish out above average damage while hitting the face and lower extremities will result in critical hits. Long Blades: *Using melee sunder attacks against a Kongou will yield average results. *Your primary target parts are the tail and the face. Buster Blades: *Kongous go down easily when crush melee attacks are used. *Hitting the arms will be your best option; this is your primary target when equipped with a Buster Blade other than the face. Elemental: *Using Spark blade will definitely increase your damage output against Kongous as all of its body parts have low defense against it. Blaze attacks can also do the same but to a lesser degree. When attacking a Kongou, it's best to attack from the sides or the back as most of its quick attacks (right hook and rolling attack) are performed upfront. Only position yourself in front when it is downed, staggering, inflicted with hold or during its long back swing animation from certain attacks. *Whatever type of bullet you are using, both are effective against a Kongou's torso and mask. Aim for the torso as it's a much easier target. Elemental: *Spark elemental bullets will be your best friend against a Kongou as all of his parts are weak against it. Blaze elemental bullets are also effective but to a lesser degree, just like with the sword. The Kongou's torso, face and feet are weak against its own Aragami bullets. Fire its own Aragami bullets using a gun with a high crush attribute to maximize damage. Status Resistances for GE3: Rage Indicator: Heavy breathing (White) can be seen. *When Kongous are enraged, they tend to be more aggressive and are faster than usual. Their attack power will also increase. *Their movement speed, turning speed (to face the player) and attacking speed will notably increase and they will also have shorter back swing animation for their attacks. *They will also tend to use their rolling attack and right hook more often so be on guard and stay away from its front. Face: A Kongou's face is very fragile (especially to crush) and can be easily unbound with any kind of attack but it is difficult to target and may require some practice before you can easily break it using a blade. The easiest way to break it is by using spark or blaze elemental shot, laser and radial type bullets. Aim for its face when it's downed. Torso: This can be easily unbound with any kind of attack but the quickest way to do it is to use spark or blaze elemental bullets regardless of what bullet type you use (shot, laser, bomb or radial). Tail: Using a Long or Buster Blade with a high sunder attack is the best way to unbound the tail. As long as your weapon has a sunder attribute, the tail can be unbound although it might take longer than the first method mentioned above. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on a Kongou by continuously attacking the following parts: *Both Arms and/or Legs using melee pierce attacks (Short Blades). *Both Arms using melee crush attacks (Buster Blades). *Both Legs using any type of bullet with the spark/blaze elements. *Kongous are easily staggered when its torso or face is shot with spark elemental bullets regardless of what bullet type you use. *There is an opening for a devour attack whenever a Kongou is charging for its spin attack or lunging swipe. *When a Kongou has taken significant damage, they will run away to restore their HP. Follow them and launch a devour attack when they are idle. *Kongous have poor vision but have very acute hearing. If you swing or switch your weapon, or have the noisy skill equipped, you will alert them of your presence. *Kongous tend to work together with other Aragami. When they hear battle noises from another area, they will immediately lend their assistance. *Kongous tend to target players that are fighting other Aragami besides them. *There is a sign to look out for when Kongous charge for either spin attack or lunge; the tail twists when it will spin, it'll stay straight out when preparing for lunge. Attacks: *Barrel Roll: Long range rush attack, where it jumps into the air, rolls into a battle and lunges forward *Punch: A quick lefthanded punch, more easily avoidable from the right side *Punches: Multiple punches performed with both arms. *Rotating Punch: Used only after Rank 4, generates some momentum before spinning in place. *Spinning Punch: An extension of the Rotating Punch, where it follows it's target a distance away. *Air Blow: Draws in a large amount of air into its tubes, before firing them at a target. *Air Bomb: Similar to Air Blow, but the blast it launches erupts a short while into a tornado on the spot. *Blast Wave: Raises body and starts collecting air. A blast erupts around the body of the Aragami shortly after. *Body Slam: Will raise both arms and then fall on its target with all its weight *Backstep: Will quickly jump backwards Aragami Bullets Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Normal= |-| Unbound= Attributes for God Eater 2: Rage Burst, God Eater Resurrection and God Eater 3 Aragami Materials Devour Rates= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Aragami Category:Medium sized Aragami Category:Advanced infomation